Friends? Or Lovers?
by The Black Angle
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are bestfriends, but what will happend when a big argument happends and Rukia get into truble, and maybe loos her memory?


_**Okei... everyone. Ehm, well... im not very good at writing english (and im not goot at talking) so plis dont be to hard on me and my (soory excuse of a) story.**_

_Rukia_

She was running at full speed.

_Why? Why doesn't he pick up? Ichigo... where are you? I need you! Baka!_

She closed her eyes tightly. Her legs were getting tired and the person that was chasing her didn't give up. She put her telephone in her pocket, when she heard more footsteps that were starting to following. This wasn't good. Just because of that stupid fight they had!

She was getting chased by a good known gang that she and her best friend used to end up in fights whit. They always fought them together and always won. So it was no surprise to her when they started to chase after her because now she was finally alone. They were strong and stubborn.

The fight that they had 1 week ago was still fresh in her mind, but the worst part was when she found out what his, she shudder, girlfriend was doing behind his back.

_-Flashback 2 weeks ago-_

_Rukia walked down the street when she heard a familiar voice. It was an oddly familiar voice. It was leafing and whispering. The curiosity took over and she followed the voice blindly. _

_She rounded the corner and imminently wished she hadn't. There was her best friend's girlfriend flirting and making out whit 2 guys. _

_She was shocked over what her eyes was seeing. In blind fury did Rukia marched towards her. She was going to give that girl a piece of her mind._

"_Yo! Senna!" The girl turned around completely in shock and fright._

"_R-Rukia! W-w-what is u doing here?" Senna was shrinking together after being caught. And Rukia's ice-queen-eyes-that-whish-it-could-kill-you-right-now didn't help ether. _

"_I could ask you the same thing." The venom was dripping from her voice. The 2 guys looked at each other and then eyed Rukia up and down, enjoying Rukia's body and curves._

_Oh. They should have known better than that. They didn't know what hit them before they were running away whit their tails between their legs. _

_She turned to Senna next. And the pore girl stiffened visibly. Rukia was angry, oh god she was angry! How? HOW COULD SENNA DO THAT TO ICHIGO?_

"_How… How Senna? How could you do this to him?" Rukia growled lowly. Her eyes were telling that she were ready to kill. And she was sure if it was dark her eyes would change between ice-blue and hellfire-red._

_Senna didn't answer, and that just made Rukia even angrier, no furies. She was now shaking of anger._

"_I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him what I saw tonight. Senna and you will be over." Senna looked like she panicked again, but calmed down. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the girl._

"_There is no way that he will believe you. I'm his lovely girlfriend, and I know that he will believe me, because I have him wrapped around my pinky." Senna demonstrated whit waving her pinky in circles in the air while she was laughing._

_Rukia narrowed her eyes and gave her a glare that scared Senna to the bones and walked away._

_-End Flashback-_

Rukia frowned as she thought about the incident between her and Senna. She had never really liked her, but she made Ichigo happy… for a while.

She didn't go directly to Ichigo. She wanted to see if her threat worked on Senna, but no. That slut just keeps on like nothing had ever happened!

Yells from the people that were chasing her snapped her out of her thoughts. She sprinted towards their special hiding spot. It was a small cave underneath the bridge. They used to go there when they was young and wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

She turned right and sprinted towards a big rock and hide behind it. She was panting hard when the gang ran past her. She picked up her mobile phone again and dialed Ichigo's number again.

Rrr, Rrr, Rrr, Rrr, R- _sorry I can't come to my phone right now. Please leave message-_

Her blood was boiling. She knew that he had his phone whit him! He had ignored her in 2 weeks now! And she was 100% sure that he was whit that bimbo-cheating-girlfriend of his!

She could still remember how mad he was at her when she told him that she was unfaithful. He didn't believe her! It hurt. It really hurt her to know that that bitch had him that tightly wrapped around her pinky. And he yelled at her! Her! His best friend! They always barked at each other, but that time, he had been so angry. He had never been that angry. She thought that he was going to hit her.

"_I hate him!"_

He was such an ASS! Footsteps snapped her out of her angry thought, again.

"_Okei I'm daydreaming WAY to much today! I have to stop that now."_

She started to sprint towards the cave before they saw her. As she ran did she decide to give that stupid strawberry a piece of her mind!

_Kurosaki Ichigo!_

_I promise you that if you don't *pant* get your lazy butt *pant* out here and help me right now, *pant* am I going to fucking kill you! *pant* Shit Ichigo! *pant* I have the *pant* ARRANCARS after me! I'm *pant* going to our secret spot._

Just as she was finis saying that did she reach the cave. She was panting hard whit the telephone in her hand.

_Ichigo… I'm sorry for everything that I said, okei? I didn't mean to explode like that. *pant* but you have to know that what I said was the truth and that I'm sorry-_

"Oh. Oh. Oh what do we have here?" Her whole body stiffened. She hadn't thought that they would find her this fast. She slowly turned her head towards the person that just entered the cave and stiffened.

All she could see was a shadow of a man whit spiky blue hair and a creepy smile.

"Wow little butterfly, I had never thought that Kurosaki would let you out of his sight." He grinned at Rukia. "And you know what? Now that you are alone and defenseless am I going to make sure that none will recognize your pretty face."

He was touching her face and stroking her chin. Rukia shudder from the unwelcome feeling his touches gave her.

"Oh! Oh! You're calling him right now? Let me give him a message." He snatched the mobile phone from her.

"_Hi Ichigo… it's me. Yeah I know that you know who I am. Listen up now. I got your precious girl and I can promise you that she will be enjoyable, for me that is, so if you don't want her completely fucked-up then you should get your ass to the river before she isn't on this planet anymore."_

And he hung up. He turned sharply towards Rukia whit a wicked grin on his face. Rukia swallowed thickly. She had never fought this guy. Ichigo never let her fight him, and now she knew why. He was strong. Incredible strong she could feel it oozing from his body. There was no way that she would be able to win over him. Not alone.

_Ichigo… help pleas. I - I'm begging you… help me._

Ha moved fast, very fast. Someone would think he was some kind of jungle cat…

She closed her eyes tightly before everything turned…

Black

_

* * *

_

Ichigo

Ichigo was mad… he was really, really mad. Maybe mad wasn't enough. No. he was pissed. 2 weeks… for 2 weeks had he and his best friend been fighting!

He could still remember how she told him that his girlfriend. No. His ex-girlfriend was cheating on him. At first didn't he believe her, no, he didn't want to believe her.

He didn't want to believe that his own girlfriend would be unfaithful, but he kind of knew that she had right. Senna had been acting so weird laity and he had feared it. But when she told him that, he just exploded. He took all the anger out on her. All the pet-up emotions he had.

He knew that he had to apologies to her, but he didn't want her to say I-told-you-so. He walked home whit his hands in his pockets.

"Moko! Matte! Moko-chan matte yo!" 2 girls ran past him. They couldn't be more then 8 or so, they kind of reminder him about him and Rukia when they were younger.

2 very good friends playing and goofing around.

He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about her, not now. All he could think of was how badly he must have hurt her.

_-Flashback 1 week ago-_

_Ichigo was walking home. He wasn't in a good mood today… ether. Senna had been acting very weird laity. She were still the usual happy-go-lucky-and-clumsy-as-hell. So it didn't help when Rukia came running after him_

"_Hi Ichigo!" _

"_Hi Rukia. What is it?" He stopped and waited for her to catch up._

"_*Pant* Ichigo I got something *pant* to tell you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she had to tell him._

"_Oh? What do you need to tell me?" He saw that she was hesitating on telling him. What could be on her mind? She usually said what she thought right out… loud to. _

"_W-well." _

"_Rukia tell me already!" Ichigo was getting annoyed. She normally didn't use this long to say what was on her mind._

"_Sennaischeatingonyou!" She blurted out. All Ichigo could do was stand there and look at his best friend. _

"_What? I couldn't hear what you said."_

_Rukia took a deep breath "Senna is cheating on you." Ichigo used 3 seconds before his temper snapped._

"_Senna would never do that! I know she would never do that! She loves me!" he screamed at her. Rukia was stunned that he yelled at her. Sure they always fought, but never had he yelled at her like that. Rukia's temper started to rise_

"_I promis you! I saw her whit 2 guys!"_

"_I don't believe you!" Ichigo didn't want to face the truth._

"_So you believe her instead of me? Your best friend?" She screamed back at him._

"_YES! NO! I don't know! All I know is that she would never do that!"_

"_I saw her whit my own eyes! Ichigo!" Ichigo could see that she was getting frustrated, but right now didn't he care. She was telling him that his love was unfaithful._

"_Lier! Rukia! Lier! It's no way that Senna would do that!"_

"_Ichigo! Plies listen to me! I saw-" But Ichigo had, had enough. He didn't want to hear another word. He took a hold on her arm and squeezed it, successfully stopping her flow of words._

"_Itai! Ichigo, it hurts!" But Ichigo couldn't hear her. He was blinded of his anger. So he couldn't hear Rukia's whimper of pain._

"_She wouldn't do that! We have been dating for a half year! I trust her! And-"_

SLAP

_He didn't know what had happened or how. When he looked down at his best friend was he shocked to see tears fall from her chin. She had lowered her head so he couldn't see her eyes. In the next second was he on the ground and his stomach hurt._

_**BAKA! (Idiot)**_

_He looked up at his escaping best friend and could feel his eyes sting. How could he have hurt her like that? He couldn't even remember what he had said. He could only remember that he lost it and, nothing._

_The figure of Rukia was getting smaller and smaller and smaller._

_-End Flashback-_

It hurt. It really hurt to know that he had done something that would harm her in any way. He knew that he had to say sorry, because she hadn't been lying. He had found Senna whit 2 guys. Yes it had hurt. But surprising enough hadn't it hurt as much as he had thought it would.

But he knew that he had to apologies to Rukia before it was too late. He knew that it would take time before she would forgive him, but he would survive that.

To think that only 1 week ago was he and Senna still together. Yes he had walked right to Senna after the incident between him and Rukia. And he had found her whit 2 guys… like Rukia had told him.

He was about to enter his house when he got a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Was someone in the house? Or was it that his dad hadn't attacked him yet?

Slowly opening the door to the house and stepping inside. It was completely silent. He looked around the room only to find the house phone blinking, signing that it had a message. He pushed the button.

"_You have 17 missing calls and 2 messages. Push 1 for-"_

He pushed 1 before it could finish the whole thing.

"_IIIIIICCHHIIIIIIIGOOOOO! Hey it's DADDY! We are going to the beach house for the weekend! I hope that you and your "friend" Rukia will have fun! Remember to use-"_

He cut that message short and went on to the next one.

"_Hi Ichi-nii! We are sorry for leaving like that, but dad was kind of in a hurry. Your food is in the refrigerator. Have a nice weekend Ichi-nii!"_

The second message was from his beloved sister Yuzu. He walked to the living room and looked at his phone. There were more missing calls and 1 message.

_Kurosaki Ichigo!_

That was a voice that he didn't think he would hear this soon.

_I promise you that if you don't *pant* get your lazy butt *pant* out here and help me right now, *pant* am I going to fucking kill you! *pant* Shit Ichigo! *pant* I have the *pant* ARRANCARS after me! I'm *pant* going to our old hiding spot._

He could hear the water from the river rushing by. At first didn't he believe it was anything special, but when she said the word Arrancars. He could just feel his hart stop. They couldn't have, they wouldn't dear. _Would they? Yes they are like that!_

_Ichigo… I'm sorry for everything that I said, okei? I didn't mean to explode like that. *pant* but you have to know that what I said was the truth and that I'm sorry-_

He heard some stones move in the back and stiffened.

"_Oh. Oh. Oh what do we have here?"_ His eyes widened. No, no, no, no, not him, anyone beside him. It couldn't be him. Panic started to spread through his whole body.

He could almost see him: tall and muscular, whit that white uniform and the jacket open reviving the number 6, his crazy electric blue hair and freaking crazy smile.

"_Wow little butterfly, I had never thought that Kurosaki would let you out of his sight."_

Ichigo heard the voice of his nightmare. And even worse he was talking to Rukia.

"_And you know what? Now that you are alone and defenseless am I going to make sure that none will recognize your pretty face."_

Ichigo felt like killing. He knew, he just _knew_ that Grimmjow was touching Rukia. _His_ Rukia.

"_Wow, when did it become my Rukia?_" But he did like the sound of it.

"_Oh! Oh! You're calling him right now? Let me give him a message."_ Ichigo could hear the sound of the mobile getting snatched out of Rukia's hands. And he got a message that he would never forget.

"_Hi Ichigo… it's me. Yeah I know that you know who I am. Listen up now. I got your precious girl and I can promise you that she will be enjoyable, for me that is, so if you don't want her completely fucked-up then you should get your ass to the river before she leaves this planet."_

As the last of Grimmjow's words was played off was a front door slammed close.

_

* * *

_

Senna

It had been a wild sins she and Ichigo had that fight, and Senna hoped that he had calem down so she could explain. She didn't want to lose him. She loves him, she really do, and she didn't know what she thought when she cheated on him.

Senna was walking towards Ichigo's house when she saw him sprint down the street. She felt happy… very happy, because she was sure that he had thought about what happened between her and him and wanted them to make up again.

"_Ichigo!"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo

Ichigo had just sprinted out the door when he heard someone yell his name. When he turned his head to the right was the first thing he saw: Senna. Not the one who he really wanted to see right now.

The only person that was in his head now was Rukia, and only Rukia. He didn't really want to talk to Senna right now. He had to get to her before it was too late. The thought of what was happening to her now was terrifying him. Hunting him.

"Eh. Hi Senna. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Before he could as much go another step was Senna in front of him.

"Ne Ichigo, I'm really, really sorry… about…. You know." Senna looked down at her feet, giving Ichigo the small-child-look.

She looked really sorry and small, but he knew, he just _knew_, that he didn't have the same feelings for her anymore. Heck he wasn't sure if he ever have had feelings for her or why they had been together.

"Don't worry about it. Okei? But I really have to go now." Ichigo tried to get to Rukia before something went very wrong.

"Will you give us another chance?" She just continued like he hadn't said a thing.

"I'm sorry Senna, but I… just don't feel it anymore." An awkward silence hanged in the air. Neither Ichigo or Senna knew what to say.

"I-I see. It is okei. I completely understand. Yupp, yupp. W-we can still be friends right?" Ichigo knew that she wasn't "okei" as she said, but he really needed to go _NOW_.

"Of course we will, but I'm really sorry. I really have to go now. Se'ya lather!" And whit that was he gone before she could answer him.

Ichigo sprinted towards Rukia and their hiding spot. Flashbacks from their younger years came back to him.

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo and Rukia: 8 years old._

"…_5, 6, 7, 8, 9, __**10!**__ You better have hidden yourself good! Because here I come!" An 8 year old Ichigo ran around the hill looking for his best friend._

"_Found you!" he jumped into a bush thinking that she had hidden herself there, but nothing._

"_Hm, where can she be?" He mumbled under his breath. He kept on walking, looking for her. 5 minutes went by. __**5 MINUTES!**__ Where could she be? Ichigo gave up and sat down on a stone pouting. _(Hey! When you are 8 5 minutes is a long time)

"_**BO!**__" Ichigo jumped in surprise. He heard laugher behind him. He spun around only to find his best friend rolling on the ground laughing. Ichigo turned crimson._

"_T-that wasn't funny!" A completely red Ichigo yelled at his best friend._

"_Bwahaha… G-gome-ne I-Ichigo! __Hahah! But you looked so hilarious!" Ichigo blushed deeper and jumped on her, tickling the pore girl._

"_I-I-Ichigo! Jamette! Haha! __Jamette! Plies stop!"_

_(5 minutes lather)_

"_Rukia where were you hiding?" The black-haired girl looked at him before standing up and walking underneath the bridge. Ichigo looked puzzled at her when she suddenly turned right and walked right into the wall! _

"_R-Rukia!"_

_Ichigo sprinted to his feet before dashing towards where Rukia disappeared. When he arrived was the first thing he saw a cave entrance. Curies he walked inside only to find Rukia sitting there with the biggest victory grin on her face._

"_This will be our little secret! Ichigo!"_

_-End Flashback-_

He could still remember how they had found the cave. She always knew how to help him. They had so many good and bad memories there. He remembers after his mother died…

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo and Rukia: 9 years old._

"_Ichigo! Ichigo where are you!" Everyone in the Kurosaki family was looking for the 9 year old kid. Rukia was scared. Ichigo was gone and no one knew where he could be. Well that wasn't completely true, but how could she get to him without anyone following her?_

"_Isshin! I might know where Ichigo is, but no one can know where…so" Isshin imminently understood and said that she could go._

_Rukia sprinted as fast as she could towards their secret cave. She just knew that he would be there._

_She finally reached the cave and entered it. There on the hard floor was a crying Ichigo._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards him as fast as she could. She ran to him and seated herself beside him. She didn't know what to do. She was only 9 and her best friend was crying. _

"_Ichigo… are you okei?" She knew that it was a stupid question. Ichigo didn't answer her. So Rukia reached out towards him and hugged him_

"_Ichigo, it is fine. You will get over this-" Rukia was crying now to. "-no, we will get over this. Together. Right?" Ichigo buried his head in her chest as they both cried._

_-End Flashback-_

His father had stopped the searching for Ichigo, telling everyone that he knew where he was. So when he came home was the first thing they say Isshin. He ran at them and took them into a crushing hug.

Ichigo remember how happy he actually had been because of Rukia had been the one that had found him and not anyone ells.

And now. Now she was in trouble, and he wasn't there to protect her! He needed her. He needed her smile, laughter, teasing, everything. It was impossible to image his life whiteout her in it.

"_So Rukia don't die on me now! I'm coming so just wait for me."_

_~~End~~_

_**Okei this isn't the actually end, but I don't know if I'm going to continue. I love writing it, but I suck at writing… so don't hate me *hiding* I can't do anything about it.**_

_**And I kinda got writing block here.**_

_**Anyway thatx to cappy-is-mine! For helping me to choose which one of the Arrancars I should choose ^^ and I'm going to putt up a poll if I should make a 2 chapter long or a full story. Or if u just should quit writing ^^"**_

**_I will make a 2 chapter loong story, but i want to know if you want it longer or you want it to end here!_**


End file.
